There are times when the use of temporary footwear is desired. A few examples of locations where temporary footwear may be utilized are at, spas, hotels, health clubs, doctors offices, hospitals, and pedicure salons. Conventional footwear can be used on a temporary basis. Furthermore, reusable footwear raises concerns about hygiene. Therefore a disposable footwear product is preferred for temporary use.
U.S. Pat. No. 62,985,580, discloses a slipper to be worn during pedicure. The slipper in patent 629 has significant limitations, first, there is only one strap to keep the foot from slipping out of the slipper making difficult for the user to keep the slipper on. Second it does not allow the wearer the opportunity to be mobile due to the one strap that doesn't fasten tightly to the users foot. Lastly, the slipper is cost prohibitive to manufacture as a disposable article.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,983, discloses a slipper to be worn during pedicure. The slipper in patent 622 has significant limitations, first, it spaces apart the toes to an extent of discomfort. Second, it is very puzzling and sophisticated to use and wear. Lastly, it doesn't secure the feet to the slipper making it difficult to be mobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,837, discloses a slipper to be worn during pedicure. The slipper in patent 580 has significant limitations, first, the slipper has a puzzling structure that requires the toes of the user to be spaced in difficult positions. Second, it also doesn't support the user foot making the slipper uncomfortable for the user to wear. Lastly, the slipper is cost prohibitive to manufacture as a disposable article.
Furthermore each of the disclosed assembly suffers from one or more of the aforementioned limitations. There is a well-established need for a comfortable mobile pedicure slipper wearable during and after the performance of a pedicure.